School Just Isn't For Gods
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Loki's powers have been sealed and is now a teacher at Bayville High School. Some of his student are failing. Loki goes to speak with there guardian but what he doesn't know is that these students are the X-men. Guest staring Logan. This is a One shot. may turn out to be a little series maybe IDK. Rated for Logans bad words.


**School Just Isn't For Gods**

It had been almost five years since Loki's defeat at the hands of the Avengers. If it had not been for Victor Von Doom or better known as Dr. Doom, he would have escaped but in order to get away Doom had collapsed the building that they both had currently been, in on him. He could still here the laughter of the villain after so long.

After the Avengers dug him out, they put him in one of their specially made containment cells made by Dr. Strange to cut off all of his magic. They had interrogated him for almost a week till an ambassador from Asgard came, said ambassador was none other than Odin himself. He did not come to take him back, oh no, he came to strip Loki of most his magic sealing it in a bracelet that only something extremely strong could break and left him in the hands of the Midgardians. After that, Odin left and it was soon decided that Loki would be used as bait to find Dr. Doom, that was five years ago and Doom had yet to show up.

Where was he now? He was teaching a bunch of high school kids Physics. It was the only job that was available at the time and place that they had dropped him off in a town and departed with a _'We will be watching you. One wrong move and your dust' _ or something like that. With the little magic he had left he was able to conger up a decent resume and a college degree. It was so easy to trick humans but it had to be done in order to live. It was not as easy to live as it used to be. The magic he now had was barely above conjuring little things. He could teleport a few feet, the green fire he normally had was no more than a fleeting thing in his hands.

Of course he still had his fighting skills. Not like any of the Asgard fighters his was more subtle. He could use his thin stature to move faster than his opponents. He had knowledge on the pressure points of the body. He was also skilled at knives. He was not in anyway defenseless.

"Mr. Owens are you awake. Hello? WAKE UP." Yelled a voice, interrupting Loki's thoughts, or as the student and staff of the school knew him, Nicholas Owens.

"What do you want Pietro?" He asked in a bored manner.

"I am finished with my quiz and I wanted you to check it over." Pietro said with a hint of pride in his voice.

When 'Nicholas' first started working here, the students, to put it in simplest terms, were stupid, idiots, complete and utter failures. After about two months he had put almost all the kids up to a B and C in his class. He had made sure that none of the kids got lower than a 78 or at least tried. It would be an even bigger embarrassment to not only work here but have stupid students. He had some of the highest test grades in the school. Some of the more dedicated of his students got above 90% but some of his less than dedicated that he had to do some real work on got 80%. It was definitely better than the 40s and 50s that they used to get.

"You do realize that you do not have to finish so quickly, right. Not just for your sake but for mine. It is my only time to sleep during the day." He said with a yawn at the end, "Alright give it here."

He had originally been teaching in New York City but the school had some cut backs and so he transferred to a school in Bayville in order to keep his job and not get fired. He had been here for a total of five months. He only realized after he moved here that the X-men resided in the town along with the brother hood. Out of all the brother hood, Pietro or Quicksilver as he was known, was the most dedicated to his studies unlike the rest of the C to low B grade kids in the brother hood. He really needed to fix that.

After looking at the quiz for few minutes he said, "Congratulations, it's better than your last one. Just two wrong out of 20. Not bad, you have a 90%. Now please take your seat and let me sleep."

He realized that it wasn't just the brotherhood kids that wore slipping in their grades, but also some other kids as well. He had already talked to the guardian of the brother hood kids, that is how he had found out that this is the town the X-men live. He had tried to get a transfer but after such a short time being at the school was unable to. So he would make sure to try and stay as far away from the X-men. It was a little difficult since he only knew Wolverine and Beast.

His best students consisted of Jean Grey and Catherine or as her friends call her Kitty. The more C grade kids were Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers, and Bobby Drake.

Mr. Owens was notorious for ripping up test for students who received a grade less than a C+. Many kids have had to explain to their parents why there test was ripped in 2 or in some very low grade 4 or 5 pieces.

Just then the bell rang. "Alright, those of you who are finished and proud of your work please put it on my table and those of you who are not, please dispose of your work in the trash on your way out for if you do not I will."

As all the student filed out a woman with raven hair and blue skirt suit on walked in.

"Mr. Owens, I have received another report that you are calling the students idiots again." The woman said once all the students had left.

"Principal Darkholme, I assure you that I have not called any of the children idiots since our last encounter. Now if you asked me if I have called them morons, waste of brains, and get out you stupid fools then I would be inclined to say yes but you only asked me if I called them idiots." Loki said with a smirk on his face.

"I have told you before, you must be respectful to the students. I really do not want trouble from the parents and or guardians. Please understand, Mr. Owens."

"I am truly sorry, you should have said that when we last talked. All you said was do not call them idiots and I did not." He said, "I will try and show some respect for the incompetent young minds."

Principal Raven Darkholme, or as she is also known Mystique, let out a sigh, "Good, now if you will excuse-"

"Before you go there is something I must discuss with you." Loki interrupted, "Though the test scores may be good, some of the students have a low grade for the year and I would really appreciate a discussion with the parents, to see if there is any way to help improve their grades."

"Alright, I will see what I can do, the last conference you had was very good for the students before. Who are the students?"

"Well, let's see. There is Kurt Wagner, Scott Summers, and Bobby Drake. They are the most in need of a parent teacher conference."

"I see well lucky for you, they all live in the Xavier institute. I am sure I could get you a conference. It would have to be a home visit though since Charles Xavier is crippled." She said and before he could object she left.

Just great the people he was trying to avoid are the people he just set up a meeting for. He had no idea that the students he had been teaching were also X-men. He had heard of Charles Xavier from one of his fights with Wolverine.

"It will all be fine. I just have to make sure the man cannot read my mind and that Logan or Henry do not see me. It will be fine." Loki tried to reassure himself and failing terribly.

The next day came around and after the first four periods were over and lunch had started the Principal came to his room.

"Good news Mr. Owens, I had talked to Professor Xavier and he has agreed to meet this afternoon after school at 4 o'clock. Will that be good for you." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"It is fine. The sooner the better." He said in mock glee.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Good bye Mr. Owens and enjoy your lunch." She turned and left.

Once school was over, Loki began to gather up all the papers he would need to bring with him to the meeting. He still had about an hour before he would have to start walking. It was 2:38 at the time and it would take him 20 minutes to get there so he would leave around 3:40 or somewhere around that time. He did not have a car as it was not within his price and as he could not teleport long distances.

After the next hour past he had started walking to the Xavier institute. Once he was at the gates of the mansion he rang in the side voice panel telling who he was. Once the gates wore opened he quickly made his way inside.

An African American woman with white hair came to greet him at the door.

"Hello, I am Ororo Munroe. I am Even Daniel's Aunt. I believe you have him in one of your classes." She said with a smile.

He returned the smile, "That I do, Ms. Munroe. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Nicholas Owens."

"I have heard quite a bit about you. You are the teacher who rips up tests are you not." She said laughing. "Evan had brought back quite a bit of those at the beginning of the year but know I hear he is getting Bs in your class."

"Yes, I am trying to…uh…control my anger. It's just that I have trouble managing it and I really cannot stand how poor the grades were before I started teaching. The principal has already told me not to call the students any disrespectful words twice now." He said with a barely held in smirk. "So who is it I will be conversing with."

"That would be me, Mr. Owens." A bald man in a wheel chair came in from a door on the opposite side of the room he had come in from. "Good evening, I am Charles Xavier."

"It is good to meet you. Will the students be joining us?" Loki asked, noticing that the only person that came in was Charles.

"Yes, they are in the other room. If your will follow me please." The electric chair turned around and began to move into the room he had just come from.

Loki looked to Ororo, "Will anyone else be joining us?"

"No, it is just us, why do you ask?"

"No, reason. Just a bit curious." He said, glad that none of the mutants he fought would be coming.

He and Ororo began to follow behind, the next room was larger than the precious one. There were wide open window and in the middle were three sofas and a chair. On one sofa sat Kurt, Scott, and Bobby. One the second sat Jean, Kitty, and Evan. Ororo motioned for him to sit on the third sofa, she then sat in the chair. Charles then cleared his thought.

"I know that they" he gestured to the second sofa, "do not need to be here but I actually wished to know how their studies are going as well. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all. So shall we get started. Let's start with Jean and Kitty then. They are the top students in my class, along with many other classes. Evan has indeed improved since the beginning of the year. He has an average of 86% for the year and by the end of the year with a bit more studying he will have over a 90%."

Ororo looked to her nephew with a smile on her face. "I am very proud of you Evan. And what of the other three."

"They have not made much improvement. Before they had been in the 40% range and moved up to the 60% but in recent weeks their grades had been slipping." Loki said handing a grade sheet for the quarter to the two adults. "You can see that there test scores have gone up from 45 to 68 then back to 59. That is there average together. At first I thought it might be some family thing but then I was told that they all lived in the same home." Referring to both sofas full of kids.

"This is quite troublesome. I am sure they can pick up their grades." Ororo said.

"I believe they can too. If Jean, Kitty, and Evan can do it so can they others." By now, said students were looking very nervous and Loki was enjoying every minute of it. Having this much power over someone. That was one of the reasons he had considered taking the job but he put that thinking to the back of his mind and continued, "I believe if they set aside a few hours a day to study, I believe they could really bring up their grades."

Charles nodded his head, "I believe that would be a good idea. Every day they will study for two hours, no exception." He gave the students a knowing look. Loki guessed he meant even if the X-men were needed.

"If they do not bring up their grades then they will fail my class and any other class with low grades and end up failing for the year and have to repeat the grade." Loki said.

"I understand, I will make sure that they try their best to their fullest potential." Charles said and continued, "Is there anything else you wished to discuss?"

Loki shook his head, "If you have no questions then I believe we are down."

"No, I do not. It was good to meet you Mr. Owens." Charles said.

"You too, Mr. Xavier. May we meet under better circumstances than children with bad grades next time." He said, standing up.

"I will show him out professor." Ororo said as she stood up with him. They made their way to the door.

"Professor, you don't mean we will not go on missions if we are studying do you?" Scott asked.

"That is exactly what I meant Scott. You need to get you grades up. It is important for your future to do well in school."

Before any of the students had time to protest a body went flying through the door, landing a few feet away from the sofas. All of them got up except Charles too look. What they saw was Mr. Owens on his side rubbing his back.

"Oh, that really hurt." The fallen teacher said as a tall, muscular man walked in the door.

"Good, that was what I was aiming for." Logan said walking over.

Charles got in front of him blocking his access to the supposed teacher. "Logan, what is the meaning of this. You do not punch guest in this institute.

"He is no ordinary 'guest' Chuck." Logan said.

"What do you mean. He is a teacher for the students, Logan. He was here to talk about their grades." Said Ororo running up beside the professor just in case Logan tried to get past him.

"No, it is alright. Logan and I have had a not so good past." Came the voice of Mr. Owens from behind them. "I am sure that I deserved it for some of my many indiscretions."

"Indiscretions my ass, bub." Logan growled, taking a step closer. "Crime is more like it."

"Perhaps I had worded it wrong but all that I have down is in the past now isn't it." Loki said with a smile on his face.

"What you did does not deserve to be left in the past." He tried to get past the two blocking his path but the students then joined them to hold him off.

It was Jean who spoke then, "Hold on, what did he do to make you so angry."

"How about try to enslave the human race, destroy a city, help take over a country in Asia, kill a lot of people, join a mad man who is number one on the governments most wanted list, and is number two on that list." He finished and extracted his claws from his hands. All of the occupants gasped save for Logan and Loki. They all turned to look at him.

Loki's smile turned into an all out smirk. "Come now, Logan, I swear to you I am no longer like that. In fact I am practically powerless."

"Hold on, what is going on here. So our teacher is like a criminal." Kitty asked, "and how did he try and take over mankind? Is he a mutant or something."

Loki laughed at that, "Or something, Ms. Pryde. I prefer god."

"God of Evil more like." Logan scoffed.

"Do you not think that you and your Avenger friends are a bit childish with that nickname." Loki said indignantly.

"I think it's pretty accurate, Loki."

Ororo then interrupted them. "That is it everyone will sit now and you," she turned to Loki, "will explain what is going on, now. You too Logan."

Loki sighed dramatically, "If I must." He walked over to the sofas, "Are you all just going to stand there or are you going to come and here my explanation."

They all then joined him taking their previous spots save for Logan who stood next to Charles. "Start explaining. What are you doing here in this town."

"Well if you wish to know, I was transferred here after the school I used to work for had to make some cut backs." Loki said. "Or if you meant in this mansion I am here to discuss the issue of my students failing class."

"What I meant was why aren't you out destroying something or enslaving some poor country." Logan said.

"Simple, I am here because almost all my magic has been sealed and now I am some type of target for Victor Von Doom. For some reason your little pathetic government thinks he will come after me. Fury is a fool for believing such a thing. He is the reason I was captured in the first place." Loki said.

"I still want to know what he is. If you're not a mutant than what are you?" Kitty asked.

"As I said before I am a god. I am, as you call it, the Norse god of mischief, magic, and lies. Or as Logan so bluntly put it, the God of Evil. But you may call me Loki." He said with a smirk on his face. "But you see, Odin came to this realm and put this one me." He held up his hand to show a golden bracelet with a blue stone on it. "It blocks most all of my magic but listen here Wolverine, it does not make me defenseless. If it was not for your impeccable healing then you would have been dead at least 6 times by now."

"Just because the Avengers let you go, doesn't mean I will. I will kick your Asgardian ass all the way to whatever hell you go to and enjoy your suffering."

"The place your are referring to in Helheim and my daughter would not allow me to suffer seeing as she is the queen of the so called underworld as you call it." Loki said. "I do so enjoy the company of my daughter and it is quite nice in Helheim. I have died before and come back, and if I am to die I will come back since I have made a deal with the Norns."

Logan scoffed, "Great, Bastards immortal."

"I already was immortal, it's just that I die in battle. What you are meaning is that I go through a rebirth." Loki corrected, "Trust me, if I had known that my students were X-men then I wouldn't have come but unlucky for me I only just find out where they live yesterday."

"None of what you say is going to changes what you've done." Logan said.

Loki sighed, "If it an apology you want then so be it. I am sorry for trying to kill you and for killing you all those times we have fought. I am truly sorry…James."

Faster than most in the room could see, Logan ran in front of Loki and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him off the couch and ground, "I've told you before, bub, don't call me that and don't get in my head."

Loki began to laugh and smirked at the mutant, "You seem to always think I go inside your head but the truth is that I don't need to read your mind to get you angry. It's just something I enjoy doing."

Loki then teleported out of the man's grip and next to the door. "I believe this is where we say our goodbyes. I have to be somewhere. See you all in class tomorrow and Logan if you do come looking for me I will be forced to call the police. I really don't like stalkers." He said laughing and before any of the occupants could move he teleported to the next door.

He was really pushing it with the distance of the teleporting but also the repeated times he did it. All he had to do was get over the gate then he would be able to be home safe. He went out of the house and began walking to the gate as to not attracted attention.

Once he was at the gate he teleported through it. He then looked back and noticed that they wore all staring at him from the door. He smiled at them and waved to them. He turned around and began to walk to his apartment, smiling the whole way. It had been the most fun he's had in five years.

**The end**

**How was that. I hope you all liked it. It was fun to write but a bit difficult to keep some people in character especially Loki. I am not really a big Charles fan but I hope he was in character, I don't really know.**

**Please read and review! :D**


End file.
